


The Fall

by turianempress



Series: Prodigies and Pariahs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Working title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianempress/pseuds/turianempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary day for young Ghilan, until a inexplicable act of destruction transforms his entire life.</p><p>This is the back story for my OC Ghilan Lavellan, tampering/adding to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

 

“Got you!” Ghilan crowed gleefully as he and his sister tumbled down the grassy hill, collecting sticks and dirt along the way.

Her shriek gave way to a laugh and Vira sprang from the ground like a halla as she tried to flee. Her movements were quick and graceful, but so was Ghilan.

Though they were of the same age, height, and body build, Ghilan had always been the better hunter and was remarkably agile for a fourteen year old and so as quickly as she fled, Vira was captured again as her twin locked his arms around hers in an unyielding embrace, defeating her.

“Now give it back,” he said.

Vira managed to cross her hands tightly into her chest before her brother tackled her, sealing away the item he was after.

“You have to let me go first.”

“Yes, so you can run away again and I’ll catch again and it will go on until the sun sets and mamae torches us for being late.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Virah sighed. _As you wish_. Ghilan knew she meant it and let her go, promptly holding out his hand.

Staring at him as she did, Virah placed the shard of obsidian in his outstretched hand.

“Ma serannas,” he thanked her solemnly. Mamae had beaten elvish manners into them since before they could walk, but it had become secret, sacred language between the two of them.

Politeness was expected from everyone in their clan, it was how they all managed to live so closely. But for Ghilan and Vira it was also more. With limited vocabulary and the constant watching eyes of their elders, they learned to be careful with words around everyone.

Behind his serious expression Vira could see the smirk in his eyes and responded with a twitch of her brow.

Speaking in elven didn’t just mean sincerity. Sincerity was implied in every word they spoke. Why say something if was not sincere? The elven language was fragmented, and though the Dalish could hold whole conversations in elvish, the common tongue was still used.  They supposed it was quicker, less brutal, not as feeling. For reasons Ghilan and Vira couldn’t explain, elven words always weighed more heavily on their souls when spoken aloud.

Their playful foolishness was interrupted by a distant explosion some miles off, accompanied by faint screams.

 

"The Clan!" Vira exclaimed. "We have to help them!" She took off running down the rest of the hill into the trees until Ghilan halted her.

"Wait. We don't know what's going on, nor what we'll find once we get there. We need to approach carefully and quietly. It's our best chance if we want to save them."

"Save them? Ghilan, the longer we take the more of them might be dead!" Vira shook her head violently. "We can't just do nothing."

Ghilan took a deep breath and motioned for her to follow him. "I didn't say that. We are going to do something. But we have to know what's going on. The explosion we saw could have been caused by a number of things. We're too far from human cities for this to be a raiding party."

"The explosion was caused by magic," Vira supplied quietly. "The smoke was too wispy, and it's already gone." She was a mage, like their mother, and was on her way to becoming the Keeper's apprentice so Ghilan trusted her guess on this.

They continued at a brisk jog until reaching a large familiar rock marking the camp that dipped into the clearing below. 

Motioning for Vira to stay put, Ghilan quickly scaled a tree nearby, scuttling up the branches with precision and nimbleness. Up, up, up, he went until finally he saw the camp below. 

Like Vira said, the smoke had already disappeared revealing clearly the scorched encampment. What was left of the aravels were but blackened splinters scattered about. 

And his Clan, oh his Clan. They were there too. Lifeless, bloodied, and mangled, their bodies spread across the clearing like they had been fleeing for their lives.    


End file.
